Desvelado
by Zanybeing
Summary: Cuatro años después de acabar el séptimo curso, 2 años después de la guerra, muchos han muerto y los que han sobrevivido estan destrozados. Pero Hermione se aferra a una rayo de esperanza. SBHG
1. Chapter 1

_**Desvelado**_

Capítulo 1:

Yacía tumbada en el suelo de madera, inmersa en un gran volumen destartalado de su pequeña biblioteca.

Hacía ya cuatro años que Hermione Anne Granger había terminado su séptimo curso junto con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Ron...

Ron ya no estaba... había muerto casi dos años antes, durante la Guerra. Había luchado como un héroe y había fallecido cómo tantos otros intentando salvar a un ser querido, su hermana Ginny Weasley.

Percy Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Argus Filch, Dean Thomas, estos y muchos más fueron las víctimas de la Guerra, el gran desastre de la comunidad mágica.

Sin embargo la muerte más importante, la más vitoreada por un lado y la más trágica por el otro, fue la de Lord Voldemort. Después de su muerte, después de que aquel esmirriado chico de ojos verdes y penetrantes y cabello negro azabache acabara con él se olvidaron las otras muertes. Toda la comunidad mágica había escondido todo recuerdo doloroso de esa guerra y vivía liberada y feliz. Pero aquellos que habían luchado, aquellos que habían perdido una parte de su corazón en esa lucha no lo olvidarían nunca, ese recuerdo, esa pesadilla seguiría con ellos hasta el momento de su mismísima muerte.

"Plop!"

"Harry! Estoy en la biblioteca" dijo una voz adormilada y que antaño había estado llena de calidez.

El chico se dirigió a la sala y la encontró en el suelo rodeada por libros, como siempre. Era como siempre, era la cotidiano y a la vez era algo nuevo. Desde hacía dos años Hermione no era la misma, nunca se sabía que esperar de esa chica de pelo revuelto y desordenado y de ojos grandes y aburridos.

"Aún trabajando? Son las once de la noche Hermione... Deja de obsesionarte por eso... Sé que lo haces por mi pero no hace falta..." dijo él un poco alicaído.

"No lo entiendes!" Ella se puso de pie y se lo quedó mirando con una extraña expresión en su rostro. "No lo entiendes... no lo hago sólo por ti, lo hago por mí, por los Weasley, por Remus, por todos. No puedo revivir a Ron, ni a Dumbledore, ni a Poppy, a nadie. Pero con Sirius... hay una oportunidad, puede que la haya. Déjame intentarlo." Contestó la chica con suplicante ademán.

"Esta bien, esta bien" dijo Harry sintiéndose vencido. "Pero para por hoy, descansa quieres? Estoy harto de verte siempre pálida, demasiado delgada, con ojeras y exhausta. A mí también me afectó la guerra y sé que he cambiado muchísimo, pero quiero recuperarte, quiero ver otra vez a la chica que conocí en Hogwarts, a mi mejor amiga."

"Yo también te quiero Harry" se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, un abrazo necesitado, recordando viejos tiempos cuándo solían ser tres.

"Aún lo hecho de menos Harry, sobreviviré como siempre, pero Ron era mi luz." Se abrazó todavía más fuerte al chico.

Cuándo ella se calmó Harry se apartó y, con infinito cariño, le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

"Me voy a ver Ginny, dijo que quería verme. No olvides lo que te he dicho, vale? Cena bien y después vete a dormir."

"Si Harry... lo haré"

Después de esto Harry desapareció dejando tras de sí el eco de un leve sonido chasqueante.

Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces, y como siempre no le hizo el más mínimo caso a Harry. A lo mejor eso fue una suerte, ya que a los veinte minutos de búsqueda en ese grueso tomo de tapas descoloridas encontró la respuesta, ya lo sabía. Se quedó paralizada, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sabía cómo intentar hacer que Sirius volviera, lo sabía.

Se levantó y cogió el libro, lo depositó cuidadosamente en una mesa cercana e igual que había hecho Harry tan sólo una media hora antes desapareció, con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante acariciándole los labios.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Desvelado**_

Capítulo 2: 

Nada. Eso es lo que veía y sentía. Nada. Estaba envuelto en una especie de velo infinito del cual le era imposible salir y lo encerraba en su propio mundo, su pequeño y a la vez inmenso mundo.

La nada no era algo que se pudiera describir. No era un espacio infinito y blanco, tampoco era negro. Era simplemente indescriptible, algo que escapaba a sus sentidos, a su capacidad de comprensión.

Había estado allí mucho tiempo, a él le parecía una eternidad. Una eternidad en vida pero sin vivir, una eternidad a un paso de la muerte y a la vez a un paso de la vida. Era el peor castigo que había tenido que soportar nunca.

Al principio había intentado salir, había luchado contra ese velo inmaterial, había gritado sin recibir respuesta alguna... Pero ahora estaba solo allí, intentando percibir algo entre ese infinito desconcertante. Esperaba y pensaba. Pensaba en todo y en nada.

       

"¡Plop!"

Apareció en las afueras de Hogsmade, justo detrás de ella se podían percibir las tenues luces del pueblo y en el cielo se veía claramente dibujada la humareda de las chimeneas. Hacía frío pero ella siguió caminando con su característico paso rápido y seguro. A los pocos minutos de seguir aquel camino sin pavimentar, polvoriento y repleto de papeles multicolores de los caramelos de Honey Dunkes, se paró delante de una puerta forjada en metal negro. Detrás de ella se vislumbraba un amplio terreno verde y a lo lejos, recortada en el cielo negro de medianoche, la figura de un imponente castillo que otrora había sido su morada.

Empujada por una fuerza invisible la puerta se abrió y la dejó penetrar en los dominios de Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería. Caminó a través de los terrenos volviendo sus ojos, ahora un poco más llenos de vida, hacia todos los rincones de ese inolvidable lugar.

Finalmente llegó a la corta escalera de piedra grisácea que llevaba a las enormes puertas de entrada. La subió sin dificultad y empujó la puerta, estaba abierta. Entró en el castillo, y allí al pie de la gran escalinata de mármol que ascendía al piso superior la esperaba un pequeño elfo doméstico.

Hermione extrajo su varita del bolsillo de su túnica negra y susurró "lumos". Del fino palillo de madera de sauce brotó una extraña luz blanquecina que impregnó todo cuanto había a su alrededor.

"Buenas noches Dobby"

"Dobby le desea unas buenas noches también señorita Granger" dijo el elfo de voz chillona y aguda. "Dobby le llevará al despacho de la directora, señorita".

Subieron varios pisos semioscuros por esas majestuosas escaleras móviles que tanto habían impresionado a la chica la primera vez que las vio. Finalmente llegaron al quinto piso, una vez allí siguieron el corredor de la derecha y se pararon al final de este, delante de una gárgola de piedra oscura.

"Albus absum" susurró la pequeña criatura con un deje melancólico.

La gárgola se retiró y Hermione subió por la estrecha escalera que había estado ocultada detrás de la horrorosa estatua.

Las puertas del despacho estaban abiertas dándole la bienvenida. La directora estaba sentada en su sillón de piel roja. La chica no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuándo vio el estado en el que se encontraba la que un día fue la jefa de su casa, Griffindor. La mujer estaba medio dormida y se notaba que se había vestido con prisa, su pelo estaba totalmente enmarañado y tenía unas ojeras enormes.

"Siento haberte despertado Minerva, pero es importante" Se sentó en una de las sillas verdes que estaban delante de la mesa y esperó que la mujer hablara.

"Espero que sea importante jovencita porque..." empezó a decir la vieja profesora con su habitual rigidez.

"Si, si lo es. He encontrado un modo para sacar a Sirius del velo. Bueno eso creo".

* * *

Hola! Espero que os haya gustado ;P

"Albus absum": absum significa "alejado" o "que ya no está". Así que la contraseña para el despacho de Mcgonagall es un tributo a Dumbledore!

Por favor dejádme saber que os ha parecido:)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Desvelado**_

Capítulo 3: 

La nada se revolvió. Pequeñas vibraciones surcaban ese infinito en el que se encontraba prisionero. Él se sobresaltó, era la primera vez, desde su llegada a ese inhóspito lugar, que se percibía en el ambiente movimiento alguno.

Se quedó quieto, esperando. Durante un largo rato no pareció ocurrir nada más, pero de repente le llegó claramente a sus oídos el eco de una voz, apenas un susurro, el cual parecía estar pronunciando las palabras de algún tipo de hechizo o conjuro. El murmullo siguió durante unos pocos minutos más y luego se hizo el silencio, un silencio aterrador que le revolvió las entrañas. Nunca se había sentido tan solo, tan desamparado, tan muerto como se sintió entonces. La voz le había renovado la esperanza, lo había echo soñar... y de repente esa voz lo había dejado.

Cuando consiguió calmarse y pensar con la cabeza de nuevo, se dio cuenta de algo. Había oído una voz... por lo tanto no estaba solo. Quizá había alguien atrapado con él. Eso o alguien había intentado sacarlo de allí.

       

Hermione trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios des del fin de la guerra, desde allí había intentado descubrir todo cuanto pudo del velo. Había leído innumerables libros sobre él, había pasado horas y horas contemplándolo e intentando descifrar todos esos símbolos grabados en la piedra del arco, había hablado con expertos y se había convertido en uno de ellos. Se podría decir que estaba obsesionada, pero no era así. Lo único que la chica anhelaba era recuperar un pedacito de su pasado que le hiciera olvidar la miseria, el terror, la muerte... Y es que ella se sentía sola, muy sola, a pesar de vivir rodeada por una multitud.

Esa mañana llegó al Ministerio y se dirigió directamente al despacho de su superior, Humphrey Schlink.

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días Granger" dijo el hombre, reclinado cómodamente en su sillón.

La chica lo miró atentamente, era un hombre de mediana edad, obeso y estricto. Empezaba a tener canas y se veía cansado. A Hermione le recordaba a su antigua profesora, Minerva Mcgonagall, puesto que era realmente severo y exigía un trabajo limpio y a tiempo. Pero también era bondadoso, especialmente con ella.

"Necesito su permiso para entrar a la sala del velo"

Des del final de la guerra la sala había estado cerrada y pocos podían entrar ahí, ya que los mortifagos usaron el arcaico y desconocido artefacto para eliminar a muchos de sus enemigos.

"¿Otra vez? Granger... ¿Qué se supone que has descubierto ahora?" dijo el hombre con un gesto cansado.

"Esta vez va en serio... por favor"

"Está bien, está bien tú ganas, sólo espero que todo salga bien"

       

Puso la pesada llave en la cerradura mágica y esperó, unos segundos más tarde la pieza de metal empezó a girar sola. Después de una serie de chirridos y chasquidos metálicos la puerta finalmente se abrió. Y allí, en el centro de la estancia, encima de un pedestal, reposaba el gran arco de piedra gris, del cual colgaba el velo que se había llevado a Sirius y a tantos otros.

Sacó el libro de la bolsa con infinito cuidado y se quedó allí de pie, contemplando sus duras tapas... ese libro le había costado tanto conseguirlo. Sólo existían tres ejemplares en el mundo, los cuales habían sido escritos por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin y su fiel compañero, Fergus Spinne. Para conseguir el antiguo volumen se había arrastrado por todas las moradas de antiguos mortifagos y por el aterrador callejón Knokturn hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Realmente no lo encontró ella, sino Arthur Weasley en una de sus redadas, en la gran mansión de los Malfoy.

Tenía el libro pero aquí no se acabaron sus problemas, el dichoso librucho estaba escrito en un idioma arcano complejísimo, el cual, claro está, tuvo que aprender para poder descifrarlo. Finalmente la noche anterior lo había conseguido.

Los primeros capítulos explicaban básicamente la creación del velo, que resultó ser un procedimiento peligroso y descabellado, que ni tan siquiera nuestra insaciable chica hubiese considerado emprender.

Los siguientes fragmentos del libro exponían los objetivos para los cuales fue creado el artefacto, este no era un método de suicidio ni una manera de eliminar enemigos como todos los expertos habían deducido. Era el portal a otro mundo, un mundo donde descansar, donde olvidar y del cual se tenía que salir con ayuda. Podía usarse también como prisión, pero no era para nada mortal.

Finalmente explicaba como sacar alguien de sus infinitas profundidades. Era también, como todo lo relacionado con él, un proceso complicado y peligroso. Pero ella no tenía nada que perder.

Hermione salió del trance en el que se había quedado y se acercó al velo, una vez delante de él se sentó en el suelo duro y frío de aquel piso subterráneo del ministerio.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero igualmente releyó las instrucciones. Después guardó el viejo volumen en su bolso.

Se levantó y se puso delante del velo. Su cara reflejaba el estado de tensión en el que se encontraba, estaba realmente nerviosa, puesto que intuía, sabía, que esta vez sería la definitiva...

* * *

Hola a todos! Ya está el nuevo capítulo, os ha gustado? por favor decídme que os ha parecido:D R&R

**xio:** Hola amor! Gracias por leer mi fic :D Spero que leas este capítulo tb:D  
tercy-S-Scloe: bueno espero que te guste esta capítulo. Aún no se sabe como va a salir sirius del velo pero ya falta poquito jejej!  
**Seyruu:** No te voy a decir como va ser Sirius después de salir del velo, eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú! Sigueleyendo jeje ;)  
**noelia:** Bueno te digo lo mismo que a Seyruu jejej tendrás que seguir leyendo:P

Leukoslove


	4. Chapter 4

_**Desvelado**_

Capítulo 4: 

Con un quejido frustrado Hermione se dejó caer al suelo, estaba segura que lo había hecho todo bien... ¿Qué podría haber ido mal? Cogió el maldito libro al que ya empezaba a tener cierta manía y releyó por enésima vez las instrucciones. Algo le llamó la atención entonces... al final de la página, amarillenta y carcomida, había un pequeño escrito que anteriormente no había visto. Habiendo leído el texto llegó a la conclusión de que no es que ella hubiera hecho algo mal, sino que se había dejado una parte crucial del conjuro. Después de pronunciar todas esas palabrejas en ese extraño idioma tenía que verter sangre sobre los símbolos del arco.

"¡Merlín¿Sangre de quién?"

Se regañó mentalmente. Después de todo el libro era sobre las Artes Oscuras... ¿Pero a que chalado se le ocurriría eso? Se suponía que el arco era el portal a otro mundo, un mundo donde relajarse, para dejar atrás lo cotidiano, eso estaba muy bien. ¿Pero ofrecer sangre al arco para que dejara salir a quienquiera que se hubiera ido de "vacaciones"?

"Locos. Todos locos. Pero no hay alternativa Hermione, tendrás que hacerlo".

Sabía perfectamente que lo de ofrecer sangre a un objeto potencialmente peligroso era, por decir alguna cosa, arriesgado. Trabajando en el Departamento de Misterios había tenido que tratar con alguno de esos artilugios chupa sangre, y confiando en su experiencia no se lo pensó dos veces y decidió someterse a las peticiones del velo.

'¿De dónde saco ahora una daga, un cuchillo o algo que corte?' Abrió su bolsa y empezó a buscar, pergaminos, pergaminos y más pergaminos.

'¡Merlín¿Soy bruja o no?' Cogió un pedazo de pergamino, arrugado y amarillento, en el que no había nada escrito y lo apuntó con su varita. Y entonces, con un ágil y rápido movimiento de varita el pergamino tomó la forma y consistencia de una pequeña daga.

Se colocó delante del velo otra vez y volvió a pronunciar el conjuro, cuando acabó asió firmemente la daga y mirándose el brazo con aprensión deslizó la hoja de metal por él. La sangre empezó a brotar descontrolada, manchando su blanca con gotas de un rojo intenso. Ella apoyó el brazo herido sobre el arco, dejando este le succionara el líquido carmesí.

       

Hacía poco que deambulaba por la nada. Así es como llamaba aquel espacio, que sino fuera por el hecho de que estaba prisionero en él hasta podría haberle gustado. Parecía no haber nadie o nada más allí. En el ambiente se respiraba una calma asfixiante y letal, una calma que podría volver loco al mejor de los hombres. Azkaban no era nada comparado con eso.

De repente se pudo oír, otra vez, aquel susurro. Él se puso en pie, alerta. El murmullo seguía y él, una vez más, se llenaba de vida y esperanza poco a poco. Sin embargo se resistía a ello puesto que si esa voz volvía a callarse, si lo volvía a dejar solo, no sabía si sobreviviría.

"¿Quién hay?" No hubo respuesta.

El susurro cesó, pero esta vez no lo embriagó la soledad, la desesperación. Algo le dijo que esperara... Se quedó allí de pie, mirando al frente sin conseguir ver nada, entonces algo llamó su atención. Una pequeña esfera de luz mortecina estaba suspendida en el aire justo a su derecha. Se acercó a ella y vio con estupefacción como la bolita de luz blanca se ensanchaba y alargaba hasta ser tan grande como él mismo. Algo lo empujó havia la esfera y justo al entrar en ella sintió dolor, puro e intenso dolor recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo cual relámpago. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y cayó de rodillas sobre un suelo de piedra dura. Levantó la vista y vio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sala del velo. Una sola lágrima preñada de alivio y una alegría exuberante le recorrió la mejilla y se deslizó por su mentón.

"Bienvenido Sirius" dijo entonces una voz un tanto entumecida.

       

El se giró bruscamente y lo primero que vio fue el velo, meciéndose sugerentemente, colgado de ese magnífico arco de piedra que en ese momento estaba bañado en lo que parecía ser sangre. Bajó la vista y se fijó en el suelo. Allí, tumbada de una forma extraña, yacía una chica. La reconoció inmediatamente. La delató su pelo, siempre tan salvaje y despeinado, y sus ojos, llenos de saber, melancolía y en ese instante, también repletos de auténtica incredulidad.

"¡Hermione¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás llena de sangre". Se agachó y la ayudó a levantarse.

"Nada, sólo llévame a Hogwarts, ya te lo explicaré todo". Dijo la chica con una voz un tanto débil.

El hombre la rodeó con sus brazos y los dos desaparecieron dejando la habitación fría y vacía.

* * *

Hola a todos!  
No estoy muy contenta con este capítulo y además se que es bastante corto... pero bueno... espero que a vosotros si que os guste ;p! Gracias otra vez por todos los reviews!

**mi-chan tenshi**: Siento haber vuelto a escribir un capítulo largo... instentaré que el próximo sea más largo! De toads formas espero que este te guste! R&R  
**TerySScloe** : jajaj no no le voy a vender mi fic a JK, pero me encantaria que Sirius saliera del velo! R&R  
**RociRadcliffe: **Aquí tienes tu capítulo, espero que te guste! Y al igual que le he dicho a mi-chan tenshi, te pido qque me perdones por mi incapacidad de escribir capítulos más largos xD Lo siento de verdad, lo intentaré la próxima vez. R&R  
**raykal**: Espero que después de este capítulo te siga gustando mi fic! R&R  
**deneb**: Siento no avanzar mucho con el fic, pero estoy verdaderamente ocupada! Lo siento!R&R

Leukoslove


End file.
